


Cowboy Swagger

by SaadieStuff



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Triple Drabble, the lead in to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaadieStuff/pseuds/SaadieStuff
Summary: Michael dresses the part.AKA I've seen many discussions about Alex doing a bit of a throwback by wearing eyeliner, etc. and getting Michael riled up... This fic considers how Michael might get his revenge ;)





	Cowboy Swagger

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for the following 300 words. Calling out both [estel_willow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estel_willow/pseuds/estel_willow/works?fandom_id=29002712) and [mansikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka/works?fandom_id=29002712) as enablers. You each know what you did!!!

Alex stares open-mouthed at Michael, who stands before him in a cowboy hat, chaps, and notably little else.

There is no mistaking this _getup_ as anything other than retaliation for Alex’s recent choice of Halloween costume, featuring eyeliner, a fake nose piercing, and other accessories which looked to be out of his high school wardrobe and had gotten Michael more than a little riled up.

“Well fuck me,” Alex says once he gathers enough wits to string words together.

Michael smirks, “Sure, if that’s how you want to do this _darlin’_ ,” he teases, putting on a light southern drawl for effect.

“Shut up and get over here, _cowboy_ ,” Alex orders playfully, but the raspy edge to it makes it rather more like a plea.

Michael tries, and fails, to play it serious and sultry, biting on his lip, attempting to suppress the smile blooming across his face as he crawls across the bed towards Alex.

Michael kisses him as soon as he reaches his destination between Alex’s knees, his hand immediately going to palm over the front of Alex’s jeans, just as Alex’s hands find the back of Michael’s neck below the brim of his hat.

Michael grins into the kiss when Alex grinds up against his hand - Alex’s _growing_ excitement evident as Michael responds by cupping him more firmly.

“Guess that macho cowboy swagger _didn’t_ get old for you,” Michael whispers against Alex’s lips, the accompanying wink audible in the tone.

Alex groans amusedly and kisses him again before huffing out, “Keep the chaps on… but this...” he says, reaching to tip Michael’s hat off, “...is in my way,” he explains as his fingers drag their way up into Michael’s now-free curls, tugging gently.

Michael shivers, conspicuous hitch in his breath as he stutters out, “Whatever you want, _darlin’_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I invite anyone who would like to take this idea and turn it into a longer fic to do so!! Then @ me so I can read it XD


End file.
